


Engorged

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, belly inflated with milk and cum, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Anakin sucks Obi-Wan’s brand new titties dry.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Engorged

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I'm bored and horny, ok?

Obi-Wan glanced over at his former Padawan nervously, fidgeting the hem of his tunic. The whole situation was humiliating. The last thing he wanted was to admit the situation he’d gotten himself into, especially to Anakin.

And yet.

‘Anakin I need your assistance with a personal matter’ he rushed out quickly. There. He’d said it. Deep breathes Obi-Wan. He knew that Anakin cared for him, that the inevitable reaction would come from a place of love. He’d feel so much better afterwards. Still, he could feel his face burning red as a part of him wished he’d never spoken up.

Anakin’s voice was muffled slightly when he replied from under the console he was working on. ‘Give me a minute Master I need to stabilize what I’m working on’

Obi-Wan managed an affirmative sound as he shifted from foot to foot with discomfort. This was silly, really. He could manage on his own, somehow. Anakin was busy, really he should just leave….

Anakin slid out from under the control panel, curls plastered to his forehead with sweat and propped himself up on his elbows to look up at Obi-Wan quizzically. The expression changed to concern, presumably brought on by the deepening shade of red on the older man’s face.

‘Obi-Wan you need to start wearing skin protectant you’re redder than a Sith’s saber’

Obi-Wan glanced away, embarrassed to admit to the reality of the situations.

‘It… it isn’t a burn’

Anakin’s expression changed again, this time to a cocky grin. Kriff this was just what Obi-Wan  _ didn’t _ need right now.

‘Are you blushing, Master? If I’d known seeing me fix the ship would get you all hot and bothered I would have crashed ages ago’

Obi-Wan gave out a chuckle that was more panic than mirth, feeling himself twitch against his leggings. Oh force not right now the last thing he needs is a third painfully swollen problem.

‘Yes yes, you’re very pretty and talented can we  _ please _ go to one of our rooms’

Anakin looked a little concerned again as he stood up, holding a hand out to the older man tentatively. Obi-Wan grabbed it and marched purposefully down the hall, pulling his former Padawan behind him. Stopping to think at this point was only going to prolong his discomfort. There’d be plenty of time to be mortified after.

Anakin’s room was closer. Obi-Wan pulled him inside before letting go of his hand and turning to face him. Not thinking, he crossed his arms over his chest before quickly uncrossing them, yelping in pain.

‘Obi-Wan, I’m worried. What’s going on?’

Obi-Wan gazed pointedly at Anakin’s shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact. ‘I have done something… unwise and I’m currently suffering the consequences.’

Anakin blinked ‘What did you do?’

‘In my defence’ he continued ‘I truly believed I would have access to the necessary-’

‘ _ What did you do?! _ ’

Obi-Wan sighed, biting his lip.

‘I self induced lactation to study the healing properties of human breast milk’

Anakin stared at him, dumbfounded ‘huh?’

Obi-Wan sighed ‘look, help me get my tunic off and you’ll see for yourself’

He held his arms above his head and Anakin carefully removed the offending garment to reveal

‘ _ Hello, those are new!! _ ’

Obi-Wan’s chest, usually relatively flat, now sported two breasts. Objectively speaking they weren’t very large, but compared to the normal state of his torso they seemed enormous.

‘Technically they’re not new, just… bigger… than is usual. All human breast tissue is essentially the same. It’s pure coincidence that about half of us have inactive mammary glands unless-’

‘Unless you do something stupid?’ Anakin asked, amused.

‘Well that’s not exactly how I would have phrased it but essentially yes’

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Obi-Wan finally managed to continue.

‘What with everything that’s happened within the last 24 hours I haven’t had a chance to relieve the pressure and it’s left me quite tender and uncomfortably engorged’

A mischievous smile crept across Anakin’s face ‘you want me to milk you’

The older man looked down and bit his lip before conceding in a near whisper ‘yes’

‘Alright, on the bed’

Obi-Wan complied, almost entirely on autopilot. Lying on his back, he watched as Anakin straddled his legs and leaned down to get access to his chest. He shivered as the younger man licked his left breast, tongue swirling around the nipple.

‘Holy kriff Obi-Wan these things are hard as rocks’ he said sympathetically glancing up at the Red Haired man. Much as he appreciated the concern he was really not in the mood for a conversation.

‘Anakin please’ he whined, face contorted

‘You worry too much Master. You should know by now I’m gonna take care of you’ Anakin winked. Cocky bastard.

Still, he was as good as his word. Pausing just long enough to give the breast another lick, the younger Jedi latched onto the nipple and sucked deeply. Obi-Wan mewled needily, the stimulation outshone by the relief of reducing pressure. The suction was almost constant and the roughness of Anakin’s tongue against the sensitive tip nearly sent him over the edge. After several minutes Anakin detached, wiping his mouth and grinning at him.

‘You’re leaking in multiple places, Master. Do you have a preference which one I drain first?’

Force he hated him.

‘Anakin my chest is  _ killing me _ ’

Snapping off a quick salute, Anakin gives Obi-Wan’s right breast the same treatment. This time, however, he moves slowly against the older man’s crotch in a way that  _ has _ to be deliberate. The relief when he finishes is almost overshadowed by the urgent situation in his pants.

Anakin straightens up with a look Obi-Wan can’t quite place and puts a hand on his belly. ‘Oof. Kriff, Obi-Wan, were you planning on feeding the entire garrison?’

Obi-Wan moans in response and Anakin looks down at his crotch, amused. ‘Should I get that too, love?’

‘Anakiiiiiin’

‘We have an Anakin, do we have a yes?’

‘Yes for force sake Anakin  _ yes _ ’

Pulling his leggings off quickly, the younger man swallows him down, eyes glancing up obscenely through thick lashes. Obi-Wan doesn’t last very long, cumming with a cross between a whimper and a groan.

Anakin pulls his own tunic off before flopping down on the bed, wrapping all four limbs around his lover like a majestic Koala. Obi-Wan turns to face him, primarily so he can hide his face in the younger man’s chest.

‘For real though Obi-Wan you should feel my stomach you had a  _ lot  _ of milk in you’

‘I’ll take your word for it’ he quips dryly.

Anakin leans back slightly, gently nudging Obi-Wan’s chin up to meet his gaze.

‘Obi-Wan?’

‘Yes, Anakin?’

‘Are you really ok now? Do you need anything?’

Obi-Wan smiles softly. ‘I’ll be fine, dear one. The only thing still hurting is my ego.’

Anakin’s brow creases, looking slightly unconvinced. ‘Obi-Wan, you do know I love you, right? I mean I really didn’t want you to be hurting I just’

Obi-Wan silenced him by pulling him into a kiss before snuggling closer to rest his head in the crook of his neck. ‘I know love’

‘Good’ says Anakin as he rests his chin on Obi-Wan’s head.

‘.... are you sure you don’t wanna feel my stomach? It’s really sloshy right now’

‘ _ Anakin _ ’


End file.
